Bets
by we-r-gonna-eachu
Summary: On what?" "On whether I'd bring you back or not." A different take on the quote, written by LaBellaBella, edited by imadino.imaeachu.


"Carlisle, I think I have something I want to tell the family

"Carlisle, I think I have something I want to tell the family." I said cautiously, looking him in the eyes. His were full of kindness and trust, and didn't hide even a hint of selfishness. If I could even become a fraction of this man, it would mean the world to me.

_Well_, I thought…_almost the world…_

And that was why I was calling this meeting.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, Edward, what is it?" He saw my pleading expression then added, "Never mind then. We'll all find out soon enough, shall we?" He gestured out of his office.

Nodding, I stepped out the door. "Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett? There is something I need to say." I barely spoke louder than a whisper, but I knew they would hear me-crystal clear.

We gathered in the front room, and everyone sat down. Their expressions were all different, as were their thoughts.

Rosalie's words were a sneer in her head. _What does the idiot want now? He's been acting even more stupid than usual-I wonder._

Esme's, of course, were kind and thoughtful. _Oh, Edward dear, I do hope everything's alright…_

_Okay, this is just too weird. _"Okay, this is just too weird." Of course, Emmett was the one to speak exactly what he was thinking.

I looked around the room, at all of my family's faces and expressions. How would I begin? I just decided to go with what I thought was best. "Firstly, I know you all have been questioning my sanity these past few weeks and-"

I was interrupted by a loud snort coming from across the room, where Emmett sat. Alice smacked his head.

"And, well, I just want to tell you that I really don't care. I'm going to do what I think is-no, not what I think is right. What I want. That's what I'm going to do-what I want, and not what everyone else wants. Yes, I know it's more than selfish, but I need to take this…this opportunity. It's my only shot, and I'm not about to let it pass…" I was rambling now, mostly to myself.

Almost all of them caught on to what I was talking about. Jasper was the first to speak. "But Edward, have you ever thought about this? I mean, don't you see something wrong with this…situation? For the love of God, you're in love with a _human_!"

This hit a nerve. "Have I _thought_ about it? Jasper, it has been all I've thought about for the last month! How can you ask such a question?"

"Well, he asked because he doesn't understand your actions! We all don't, and frankly, I never will!" Rosalie spat at me, venom dripping from her tone.

Alice glared at her, her pixie-like features hard, becoming dangerous-looking. "Rose, will you think about someone other than yourself for once! I know Edward is doing the right thing, because it's what he wants." She turned to look at me.

"I agree with Alice," came Esme's soft, quiet voice from the table against the opposite wall. She smiled at me. _If it's really what you want, I'm happy for you._

_Do what you think is right, Edward. Right for you. _It was Carlisle, squeezing Esme's hand.

Everything was quiet for a moment, everyone focusing on calming down.

This, of course, worked faster than it would normally have thanks to Jasper. I closed my eyes, concentrating.

_Hmm…I wonder...?_

Ugh-what could Emmett possibly want to know NOW?

"So," His booming voice began, "Who thinks Edward will bring her back here?"

That caused an explosion of voices.

"Absolutely not!" Rosalie. Of course.

"Oh, he will."

"He probably won't-I mean, doesn't he want her not to be scared? Why take her to a family of six other vampires? She'd probably go running off." Jasper was skeptical.

Alice looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about? Of course he will!"

Emmett decided to chime in. "Nuhuh! I doubt he has the guts to!"

"Yes, he will!"

"Um, NO he won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Noooooooooooooo!" They went back and forth, until they were standing up, Alice poking him in the chest, him bending down so he could be the same height as her tiny body.

Did they forget I was standing right next to them? "Excuse me? Does anyone care that I can hear everything you're saying?"

They continued as if they hadn't heard me. "I know!" Emmett declared suddenly. "We'll make bets! Twenty on Edward not bringing her back."

Alice smiled. "Fine-you're money that you want to lose. Twenty on Edward definitely bringing her back!"

Jasper sided with her-he was actually considering the fact that his wife could see the future. _Why would _anyone_ bet against Alice? _

And Rosalie obviously went on Emmett's side-giving me a death look before saying, "He wouldn't dare to."

A growl rose in my chest. "And why do you think that?"

She narrowed her eyes, not answering.

Finally, though, she whispered, "I won't be there."

"I'm not counting on it."

She turned and walked swiftly out the door, her golden hair flowing and leaving me standing with my family and my thoughts.


End file.
